


Σε αγαπώ

by Whitejj01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01





	Σε αγαπώ

I was about to smile, but then I saw it: a solitary tear, sliding down her cheek.  
she was crying.

I had never seen her cry before.

it was silent, like she didn't want to disrupt anyone else or distract them. another few tears, and I heard her breath quietly hitch. I wasn't sure exactly what she was crying for, but my guess was that... she felt pointless, disconnected and alone. separated, with no earth do come back down to. that's what I thought any way.  
I knew she didn't mind physical contact, but I didn't want to make it awkward. her body shook lightly, trying to contain the sadness. I knew it was impossible, but I tried to have an empathy link with her and share the grief. I wanted- no, I needed her to stop crying, because... she was breaking my heart into a million little pieces every time another tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to do something, anything, to make her feel okay again. I may not have had the link, but I felt pain. It hurt to see her cry, deeper than I'd ever felt before about any friend. it felt like someone had set my already vulnerable heart on fire- crushing me and compacting me until I felt worthless, alone, like I'd never, ever succeed. like the world as I knew it was unreachable, and the dream-like happiness of my childhood was just that- a dream. she was crying. oh god, she was crying.

I blinked away the pain and the fear as much as I could, and thought, you have to be strong. you have to help her be strong too.I thought for a minute. how do I do this? she was alone and afraid and sad and scared.  
I was scared of what would happen. would she angrily push me away? would she care?

I decided that helping her was worth the risk. so I put my hand on her shoulder, very gently and slowly. I waited, and he made no move to push me away. okay, I thought, she's okay with it.  
I rubbed my thumb across her shoulder softly; doing little loops and different patterns, praying to God that it helped. As gently as I could, in a shaky whisper, I told her, "Hey... It's okay. It's alright."  
very carefully and as calmly as I could, I said, "I'm- I'm here for you."  
and she didn't even flinch. It meant that she- trusted- me. oh my god, she trusts me. At the time, no one else did.  
I rubbed her shoulder." It's okay. I'm here for you."  
she was still sobbing. I wanted nothing more in the world-not a gaming PC, not a nice house- nothing more than to curl up around her on the floor, press my back against hers and wrap my arms around her shoulders, and tell her, "It's okay, It's okay."  
I didn't do it, because I din't want to make her or myself feel awkward, but I kept rubbing her shoulder while she cried.  
I had several visions in a millisecond-her crying, hugging me with her head on my shoulder, pulling her closer to me to make her what I hoped would feel like safe and warm, rubbing her back and saying, "It's okay."  
Then her laying beside me on the hill, with her hair getting into my mouth as she cried, the rain lightly coming down, her sneakers growing damp, holding her hands in mine and saying, "It's alright, It's alright."  
then, most fantastical (fantasy-like) of all, the third vision came. it was so inredibly vivid, like a 16K TV where you could see every peice of hair and every minor detail.

she sat on the tan-ish living room couch in our apartment. she seemed more weighed down than usual, more tired. in my subconscious, I expected her to be crying again- but she didn't. all of a sudden, I switched to third person view. I stumbled over and sat down. I tired to explain what was wrong. My parents were harsh, I had no one to care for, I was failing in school, I was terribly spoiled, and I was utterly alone. I probabaly could've kept talking, but all of a sudden, I saw her facial expression change. She looked like she felt the pain I felt. She looked at me, and her eyes silently told me, "I understand it now." then she leaned forward and she put her arm around me. I was still sad, but I was no longer alone.  
I began to stutter and breath-hitch in protest. "N-No, don-'t if it makes you feel awkwa-"  
she stopped me."I'm here for you," she quietly said, "I'm here for you."

if only it were real.


End file.
